


Mirror

by sadbibarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Lily Evans Potter is So Done, M/M, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Texting, adhd sirius for projection purposes, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbibarnes/pseuds/sadbibarnes
Summary: Texting + College AU!James, Peter, and Sirius are roommates, Lily and Remus are roommates.James is a public health major, Peter is an econ major, Sirius is a polisci major, Remus is an English major, Lily is an education majorAn attempt at a slow burn, will update sporadically. Remus and Sirius are idiots.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror (n.): The behavior in which one person unconsciously imitates the gesture, speech pattern, or attitude of another.
> 
> Bold: Sirius  
> Regular: Remus  
> Italic: James  
> Bold + Italic: Peter  
> Underline: Lily

**(7:30) So help me God.**

**(7:30) If James doesn’t stop playing All Time Low in the shower and singing along**

**(7:31) I might kill him.**

(7:32) What song is he listening to? 

**(7:34) Upon a second listen to Birthday, I am definitely going to kill him.**

(7:35) okay in his defense 

(7:35) that’s a great song. 

**(7:39) that may be, but hearing it six times at 7am is a bit much.**

**(7:40) i don’t need to know how bad he wants Lily don’t i suffer enough????**

(7:40) this is what you get for living with him past high school, bud. sorry. 

**(7:41) motherfucker. we invited you.**

(7:45) and now you know why i said no. :) 

**(7:46) you sleep here tho. why pay rent where you are?**

(7:47) bc i don’t have to sleep there and deal with james. :)))))

-

**(7:45) james. james. james. j a m e s .**

**(7:45) i know you have your text tone on i can hear it**

**(7:45) find a different song i am legitimately begging you.**

_(7:50) no._

**_(7:51) james please. i cannot listen to birthday again._ **

**_(7:51) esp at 7am._ **

_(7:52) consider it payback for shape of you, pete._

**(7:53) fair but what did i do to deserve this ?????**

_(7:55) Oh, let me count the ways, dear Sirius._

_(7:55) Let’s start with your emo phase._

**(7:56) still not a phase but whatever.**

**_(7:57) i didn’t listen to shape of you that much!!_ **

_(7:58) oh but the number of times i had to hear if you can’t hang._

_(7:58) i don’t even like sleeping with sirens and i know all the words to that damn song._

(7:58) okay, jam has a fair point here, sirius. 

**(8:00) i came out to have a good time, and i’m feeling v attacked rn.**

\- 

(8:01) such drama. 

**(8:02) shut up.**

\- 

_(8:02) and don’t get me started on king for a day._

_(8:02) and thanks i hate it._

_(8:03) simple creatures is bad sirius why did you torment us._

**_(8:05) okay james makes a good point._ **

**(8:06) yes i get it i will no longer complain.**

**(8:06) thanks for the back up, moony.**

(8:10) anytime :) 

\- 

**(8:10) what are you doing rn?**

(8:11) eating breakfast and drinking coffee in the library. why? 

**(8:12) i hate it here. i’m on my way. usual place?**

(8:12) yeah, but you have to leave me alone while i’m working and do your own work. 

**(8:13) you know that i need a productive partner :) how sweet to offer!**

(8:14) just c’mon, need to finish my coffee and can’t do that and text. 

\- 

**_(8:20) [image attachment]_ **

**_(8:20) now what the fuck do we call this, jam._ **

_(8:25) that would be rem and sirius on a study date. what is so special?_

**_(8:26) theyre sharing a chair, james._ **

_(8:27) and this is out of the ordinary how?_

**_(8:30) look at sirius._ **

_(8:32) is he… asleep??? on rem’s shoulder??_

**_(8:35) now we’re getting somewhere._ **

_(8:36) but again how is this out of the ordinary? you know they’re weirdly close._

\- 

**_(8:30) is he asleep on you?_ **

(8:31) no he’s reading a book in his lap, why? also how do you know this. 

**_(8:35) isn’t that… uncomfortable.... to share a chair? and have him lean on you ??_ **

(8:35) not really, he’s on my non-dominant shoulder. why? you know you can come sit with us, right?

**_(8:37) no reason, but i’m on my way to class. just had to print stuff for later_ **

(8:38) okay.

\- 

(8:40) where did you see them?

**_(8:41) library in R’s usual spot_ **

(8:45) they’re still there, but it looks like S is awake again. 

(8:45) [image attachment]

**_(8:47) well he wasn’t actually asleep, but he’s still on R’s chair. how is that comfortable?_ **

(8:50) i don’t know, but i’m not spying anymore. i’m going over there.

\- 

_(8:55) save me a seat with R+S!_

\- 

“Good morning, boys,” Lily smiled down at Remus and Sirius, “Can I join you?” 

“Sure,” Remus replied, still scrolling through something on his laptop and scribbling in his notebook, headphones stretching from his left ear to Sirius’ right. 

“Yeah! The more the merrier,” Sirius beamed up at Lily from behind his book, coffee finally having kicked in, “I was about to start working on my political thought reading notes.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt anything…”

“You’re not,” Remus finally looked at Lily, “I have to go in a minute anyway - I have 3060 at 10 and need to print a couple things then I’m out of here.” 

“Moony. It’s,” Sirius set aside his own reading to check his phone, “9:05. Where are you going in such a rush.” 

“Someone very rudely drank the last of my coffee, so I have to get some before class,” Remus had gone back to his notes, underlining something and capping his pen, “and I like to be early.”

“If you’re sure I’m not interrupting,” Lily started to put her bag down in one of the other three chairs surrounding the table Remus had chosen, “Rem, why don’t you go get a coffee then come back here? Then you’re not running around like a chicken with their head cut off.” 

Remus just shrugged, “I need to go to class anyway,” he closed his laptop and shooed Sirius’ leg off of his lap, “I can grab a coffee, get my prints, and walk out all in a row, why would I come back?” 

Lily watched as he put his notebooks and laptop away and stood up, “I suppose. Have fun!” 

“Oh yes. Fun,” Remus muttered as he walked toward the coffee counter pulling his wallet out of his back left pocket while trying to maneuver headphones with his other hand.

Lily looked across the table at Sirius to discover he had pulled out his own headphones and was curled around his book, empty coffee cup pressed to his chest - exactly like Remus was in the evening at their apartment.

\- 

(9:10) R had to go. He has class at 10 and I guess he likes to be early. 

_(9:11) :( bummer, love me some Study Remus™_

_(9:11) Sirius still there?_

(9:13) yeah, he’s finishing some reading for his class

(9:14) What time does your class get out?

_(9:16) it hasn’t started yet, but 10:45._

_(9:16) why, miss me? ;)_

(9:18) if I say yes will you skip class? 

_(9:18) yes. i’m not even to the building yet, i can take a detour to the lib_

(9:19) I don’t know if that’s a good idea, S seems to be in a groove.

_(9:20) Flitwick cancelled class. :) i’m on my way_

\- 

_(9:20) Sirius_

_(9:22) Sirius_

_(9:25) SIRIUS_

_(9:30) S I R I U S_

**(9:30) dear god what do you want. i am busy.**

_(9:31) oh, sorry._

**(9:33) no it’s fine, i needed a break anyway. what did you need?**

_(9:34) Flitwick cancelled class, i’m headed yours and lily’s way - want anything to eat?_

**(9:34) nah, took my meds today. i’m not hungry. thanks tho. :)**

_(9:35) so what i’m hearing is that you haven’t eaten breakfast yet._

**(9:35) no, what you’re hearing is “i’m not hungry and the thought of food is revolting”**

\- 

(9:33) get him something to eat.

_(9:34) will do._

\- 

(9:39) Eat something please. 

**(9:40) >:( fine. **

-

Sirius felt a tap on his shoulder and his right headphone being pulled out, “Oh my god!” He left his book open, putting it face down on his knee kicked over the arm of the chair he was on.

“I brought you a croissant,” James leaned over and handed it to him, balancing three cups as well, “and a coffee, since that one is Remus’ and probably cold by now.”

Sirius glared across the table at Lily, who reached up and took a cup from James, “Traitor.” 

“Listen, you need to eat something,” Lily chastised, “Coffee - secondhand coffee at that - is not a meal.” 

James sat down in one of the empty chairs, offering a coffee to a still annoyed Sirius, “It’s really not a meal, man. Eat the damn croissant.” 

Sirius grumbled a thanks and put his headphones back in, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of what James brought him. 

**(9:45) [image attachment]**

(9:45) oh nice! where’d you get that? 

**(9:46) James. :) Truly the loml**

(9:50) Indeed. Gotta get a seat in class - see you later. :) 

**(9:51) byee :)**

Sirius put his phone back in his pocket, and picked his book up off his knee, “If you’re going to be here, you have to be productive. I’m behind.” 

“That’s not new,” James joked, pulling his laptop out, “But fine. I have work to do for soc anyway, and then class at 11.” 

“Great,” Sirius put his headphone back in and hunkered down to get through his reading. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

(9:57) did you remember to set a timer for work or are you just muscling through Marx today? 

**(9:58) muscling thru. i am very behind.**

Sirius smiled down at his phone, appreciating the slight hovering Remus was doing. Was it vaguely annoying? Yes. But it wasn’t to the level of hovering that James tended to do - forcing all sorts of stupid coping skills he learned in his psych courses at Sirius - which made Sirius want to scream. It’s all out of love, but it came very close to smothering. 

(10:00) okay - I should be getting out of class early, so I’ll be back in probably… half an hour? We have an exam. 

**(10:01) good luck!!!**

Sirius put his phone in do not disturb mode and went back to his reading. He finally got into just the right position to have his book and pencil in his hand and balance his coffee between his hip and the back of the chair. He savored the rare moment of focus combined with comfort and hunkered down to finish his reading. 

Until James started trying to talk to him. Sirius turned up his music a bit and blocked out his best friend - a painful choice but one that needed to be made regardless. He was vaguely aware of James taking a picture of him working.

\- 

_(10:25) [image attachment]_

_(10:25) Re what did you do to our boy?! He’s not responding to anything I’m saying._

**_(10:26) well he’s working so try throwing a paper ball at him or something?_ **

_(10:29) all I got was a glare! i’m BORED._

**_(10:30) then leave him ALONE._ **

(10:32) don’t you have work to do, James?

_(10:33) yeah but that doesn’t mean I want to._

(10:34) I’ll be there in like 5 minutes, you can bother me then. Leave him be, he’s clearly got work to do. 

**_(10:35) I’m on my way too. Wenlock let us go finally._ **

\- 

Sirius felt a tap on his knee, pulling him out of his focus. He pulled his headphones out to see Peter sitting in the only empty chair left, “Hey! Didn’t know you were coming.” 

“It was in the group chat, but that’s okay,” Peter smiled at him, “Finally got out of macro, thought I’d come hang out for a bit.” 

“Oh,” Sirius pulled his phone out and turned off his do not disturb, getting a flood of texts from their group, “Shoot, sorry, Pete!” 

“No worries,” Peter started pulling out his homework, “I’ll forgive you this time.”

“Great!” Sirius smiled back at him, putting one headphone back in and turning down the music so he could participate in whatever conversation started happening. 

“So,” Lily started, “lunch plans?” 

“Oh my god,” James laid his head down on the tabletop, “I’m starving. Can we go soon?” 

“Yes, but you have to choose something,” Lily responded, patting James’ head gently. 

“I’m down for anything,” Peter replied, “I didn’t eat breakfast, so.” 

“Great,” Sirius added, “So James and Pete are hungry, I am not, that just leaves you, Lil.” 

“What about me?” came a voice from behind Sirius’ chair. He turned around to see Remus walking toward them, stopping behind him. 

“Oh, right, can’t forget the giant,” Lily laughed, “What do you want for lunch, Remus?” 

Remus hummed, leaning onto the back of Sirius’ chair, “I dunno, something… noodly.” 

“So… you want pasta.” 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you, Lily,” Remus winked at her, “Always reading my mind.” 

“So, pasta. Let’s go!” James started packing his bag back up. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, but pulled his bag out from under his chair, “Alright, alright.” 

Lily, Sirius, and James packed their bags and the group walked out of the library into the warm afternoon sun. Lily and James took the lead, holding hands and walking a bit ahead of everyone while Peter tried to keep up to continue his conversation with James going. Remus and Sirius held up the rear, nursing their lukewarm coffees and watching their friends. Sirius was still processing his Marx reading and planning out his discussion post for later, Remus was trying to remember if he had written down his English homework. 

“We can’t take long,” Sirius told Remus, “I have class at 12.”

“No worries,” Remus looked down at him, “You and I can get it to go, I have class at 12:30.”

“Perfect.” 

\- 

(11:50) you did not have to pay for my lunch. 

(11:50) literally wtf 

**(11:52) you gave me your coffee earlier! i had to return the favor :)**

(11:55) literally how are those two things the same. 

**(11:56) half a coffee = lunch.**

**(11:56) flawless math. don’t question me. >:( **

(11:59) fine. enjoy class. :)

**(12:00) oh i will. dorcas is here. :))))**

(12:02) then stop texting me and pay attention. 

**(12:05) love u.**

\- 

_(12:00) why did you leave so early? :(_

(12:03) I have class at 12:30 ?????? 

**_(12:05) so? you could have stuck around longer. :(_ **

(12:10) now you know I could not have. i like to be early. 

_(12:13) who are you meeting this time? ;)_

(12:14) no ??? one ??????? 

(12:14) why would I be meeting someone? 

**_(12:15) no one likes to be that early to class._ **

(12:16) I do. 

(12:16) plus S had class at 12 in the same building so we walked together. 

**_(12:18) oooooooooo_ **

_(12:18) ooooooooooo_

(12:20) ???????????????????????

(12:20) why do I have to keep reminding y’all that we are friends. 

**_(12:21) [image attachment]_ **

**_(12:21) this is not what friends do._ **

(12:22) ??????? again what. 

(12:22) we are doing homework. 

(12:23) he’s literally reading selected works of KARL MARX

(12:23) and I have The Epic of Gilgamesh pulled up. 

_(12:24) whatever you say._

_(12:24) you know we love you, right?_

_(12:25) no matter what._

**_(12:25) yeah, we do. :)_ **

(12:26) while I appreciate this mush-fest, I must go learn about long dead British authors now. Goodbye. 

(12:27) xoxo <3 

-

_(12:25) did R really walk with you to class?_

**(1:00) yeah, why?**

**(1:00) sorry, just got out of class.**

_(1:05) no reason, just wondering._

-

**(1:00) why did James just text and ask me if we talked to class together?**

(1:15) your guess is as good as mine. probably has something to do with what was going on in the group chat. *shrug* 

-

**(1:17) I need you to know I hate you both.**

**_(1:19) now Sirius why would you be so cruel?_ **

**(1:19) I will not have you two doing this kind of shit while I’m in class.**

**(1:20) I am going to reiterate what Remus said.**

**(1:20) we are friends and nothing more.**

_(1:22) ooooooooooooooooo_

**_(1:22) ooooooooooooooo_ **

(1:25) alright enough. 

(1:25) James I’m stealing your girlfriend tonight. 

_(1:26) ??? WHY._

(1:26) bc while she’s your girlfriend she’s my roommate and my friend so we’re going to hang out. 

(1:26) without you. 

**_(1:27) oh that’s cruel._ **

_(1:30) what did I do to deserve this._

**_(1:31) am i invited?_ **

(1:34) no. 

**(1:34) no.**

-

**(1:27) I’m invited right?**

(1:28) ofc. 

-

(1:27) movie night? :) 

(1:28) absolutely. just us or? 

(1:28) + S. 

(1:29) so we’re avoiding James and Peter are we?

(1:30) yeah. :)))) 

(1:35) sounds good to me. I have class until 6 tho. 

(1:36) that’s fine. I’ll make dinner. What do you want? 

(1:37) you know me, I’m easy ;)

(1:40) great! ;) 

-

**(1:40) what are you making for dinner?**

(1:42) unsure. still need to go to the store. 

**(1:45) can i come?**

(1:46) sure. i’m just going to grab something simple - really not feeling doing… anything much more complicated than maybe shitty tacos or something. 

**(1:47) alright. are you still in class?**

(1:50) yeah, leaving now tho. where are you? 

**(1:51) back in the library, your table from earlier is open.**

(1:52) on my way. 

\- 

_(1:45) so movie night w Remus?_

(1:46) and Sirius, yeah. why?

_(1:47) Remus is doing this to spite me :( Let me come._

(1:48) what did you do.

_(1:50) [insert screenshot]_

(1:52) James. Potter. >:( 

(1:52) what the hell is wrong with you?!

_(1:55) WHAT?! WHY IS EVERYONE MAD ABOUT THIS?!_

(1:58) if there is something going on

(1:58) and i’m not saying there is. 

(1:58) do you really think they wouldn’t tell you?

_(2:00) …_

_(2:00) no._

(2:01) leave them alone then. you’re not kids anymore. 

_(2:02) if i say i’ll leave them alone will you let me come over?_

(2:03) no, but maybe after they fall asleep watching the movie you can.

_(2:05) you’re a goddess._

(2:05) i know. <3

\- 

_(1:55) let me come over._

(1:56) no. 

_(1:56) please. please please please please._

_(1:57) please. please please._

_(1:57) please._

(1:59) no. I’m doing homework now. 

_(2:00) back with Sirius in the library?_

-

_(2:06) is Remus with you?_

_(2:10) Sirius._

_(2:13) Sirius. Sirius._

_(2:20) Sirius!_

**(2:22) Christ this again.**

**(2:22) yes, he’s here.**

**(2:23) why are you concerned about R’s whereabouts all of a sudden?**

_(2:25) need to talk to him._

**(2:27) i’ll alert him.**

-

Sirius reached over and tapped Remus’ hand, where it hovered over the trackpad on his computer, “James is on his way,” he told Remus after he pulled his headphone out.

“Great,” Remus replied, putting his headphone back in, flipping through his anthology, “I’m sure it’ll be him begging to come over later.” 

Sirius twisted to toss his legs over Remus’ knee, “Don’t be so mad, Remus.” 

“Oh, I’m not mad. Annoyed, maybe,” Remus said, “Not mad.” 

“Alright,” Sirius poked his toe into Remus’ thigh. Sirius knew better than to press his luck with an annoyed Remus, so he went back to his reading, enjoying the companionship. This is what he loved about being around Remus Lupin. There wasn’t the nervous energy that he felt hanging out with Peter, or the need to fill the space with talking with James - he could just be quiet and not have to carry on a conversation with someone like Lily. There was something about working around Remus that made him want to be productive - he knew it was an ADHD thing, but he still appreciated that Remus was willing to put up with him. 

“Remus!” James shouted from across the library, “Sirius!” 

Neither of them heard him over their music until he was nearly on top of them, “James!” 

“Remus! I need to talk to you!” 

“No.” 

“Remus please,” James pressed his hands together as if he was praying, “please.” 

“Oh my god,” Sirius groaned, “James. Dude.” 

“No,” Remus said again, not looking up from his book. 

“Remus.” 

“What, James.” 

“ _Please_ ,” James whined, “don’t make me beg.” 

“No!” Remus finally exclaimed, pulling his headphone out, “For Christ’s sake, I know this is a foreign word to you, but no, James. I want to have a movie night - mostly alone - and you are not invited. Another time, but not tonight.” 

James pouted, “Fine, but when I want to have a day with Sirius you don’t get to complain.” 

“That’s fine,” Remus replied, “it’s your turn anyway.” 

“Hey!” Sirius interjected, “I’m right here!” 

“We know, dear,” Remus patted Sirius’ ankle absently, “Now James, if you’re going to be here, you have to work.” 

“I know the rule,” James plopped down into an empty chair. 

-

_(3:00) Remus said no. :(_

**_(3:01) I figured he would. you clearly have never met him._ **

_(3:05) I don’t know what I did!_

**_(3:05) i don’t know either. Sirius probably knows. or Lily._ **

_(3:06) Lily won’t tell me._

**_(3:08) yikes. must be bad._ **

_(3:15) eh who knows. i’m sure it’ll be fine. :)_

-

By 4pm, Sirius had finished his discussion board and had started his reading for another class. Finally caught up, he took a moment to breathe - to look around. He was surrounded by his friends. At some point, Lily had joined them, and she had her legs pulled up onto her chair. James was across from him, legs crossed in his chair and Sirius’ legs were still kicked over Remus’ knee while Remus’ hand hadn’t left his ankle. It was incredibly comfortable, and mostly silent. Sirius poked Remus’ thigh. 

“Hm?” Remus pulled his left headphone out to be able to hear Sirius, “What’s up?” 

“Didn’t you need to go to the store?” 

Remus checked his phone, “Oh shit. Yeah,” he put his phone in his pocket and tapped Sirius’ ankle to tell him to move, “Pack up, c’mon.” 

Sirius pulled his leg back, a bit confused, “What?” 

“You’re coming with me, remember?” 

“Oh! Yeah,” Sirius started packing up, “Brain rot - sorry.” 

Remus smiled at him, and his stomach did a weird flip, “No worries,” Remus slipped his anthology into his bag and stood up, “Bye Lily, James.” 

James and Lily looked up from their work and waved, “See you around 6!” 

Sirius stood, pulling his backpack over his shoulders, “Bye, y’all.” 

-

_(4:15) you’re sure I can’t come??_

**(4:15) it’s not my house so I can’t answer this.**

**(4:16) just text Remus my god.**

_(4:16) he’s gonna say no to me, you should ask for me. :)_

**(4:17) he probably has a good reason. i’m not doing that.**

**(4:17) go to class.**

_(4:19) :( fine. have fun. :(_

_(4:19) :(_

_(4:20) :(_

**(4:25) go away. i’m busy.**

\- 

Sirius looked at Remus in the driver’s seat, fingers tapping along to some indie band. Again, he was reminded why he enjoyed spending time as just the two of them. They could sit in a comfortable silence, listen to music, go to the store, and it was never anything big. This was the ideal relationship - your best friend that you could do anything with without much stress. 

“You alright over there?” Remus asked, looking at him while at a stop light, “You were away with the fairies.” 

“Yeah,” Sirius smiled at him, “just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

Sirius thought for a second, “Us.” 

Remus’ ears went a bit pink, smiling, “Oh?” 

“Oh yeah,” Sirius turned his head, looking out the window and putting his hand out, “there’s a lot of material there.”

“10 years of friendship does leave a lot to think about.” 

“Yep,” Sirius thought for a minute, “why do you think Pete and Jam think there’s something going on?” 

Remus was quiet, lost in thought for a second, “I would assume because you and I spend a lot of time together.” 

“James and I live together.” 

“Yeah, but did you crawl into his bed when you couldn’t sleep?” 

“... No,” Sirius replied, “But he and I spent a lot of time together.” 

“I don’t know,” Remus sighed, “They’ve been saying it for years, I just block it out at this point. I kind of assume they, as straight people, think that any queer men are just… a thing automatically.” 

Sirius considered this, “You think James is straight.” 

“No,” Remus told him, “but I think he’s so into Lily he’s unaware he isn’t. Also not the point.” 

Sirius sat with this thought the rest of the way to the store, “Did you think about it much? When we were kids?” 

Remus parked the car and killed the engine, “Sometimes. But then I spent time with you,” he smiled at Sirius and unbuckled, “and figured it would be a lot to handle.”

“Rude. So rude,” Sirius unbuckled and got out, “I am a goddamn delight.” 

“Whatever you say, dear,” Remus pulled bags out of the back seat and locked the car, waiting for Sirius to come around. 

“Flirt.” 

“Yep,” Remus held his hand out, “let’s go.” 

Sirius took his hand and followed him through the doors, only to be released when they needed a cart, “You push, I’ll grab the stuff,” Sirius told Remus. 

“Alright,” Remus handed a short list to Sirius, “lead the way.” 

-

(4:36) [image attachment] 

(4:36) this is why I don’t take anyone else with me. 

(4:37) he’s so focused on this. 

(4:38) aw cute. 

(4:38) very coupley.

(4:40) Lily. 

(4:41) not you too. 

(4:41) can you really see us together? 

(4:42) it would be a mess. 

(4:45) so you’ve thought about it.

(4:46) I’m not having this conversation right now. 

(4:46) gotta go pick avocados bye. 

-

**(4:47) [image attachment]**

**(4:47) look at him! he’s just… choosing avocados.**

_(4:48) oh for fucks sake._

**(4:50) ??**

_(4:51) just ask him out please i’m begging you._

**(4:52) i will absolutely not do that.**

_(4:55) why?!_

**(4:58) he doesn’t like me. doesn’t think of me that way.**

**(4:58) “too much to handle”**

_(5:00) i’m sure he doesn’t *actually* believe that._

**(5:01) be that as it may.**

**(5:01) we’re leaving the store now. bye.**

-

_(4:59) [screenshot attachment]_

_(5:00) oh my god they’re the worst._

(5:01) [screenshot attachment] 

(5:01) you have no idea.


End file.
